


Pam's Decision

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: In which Pamela Beesly makes some important decisions a lot sooner than she could've.
Relationships: Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Pam's Decision

As soon as Pam's phone hit the receiver, Jim kissed her. He put everything into it; all the thoughts and feelings and _feelings_ he could never say. And even though she stiffened at first, she actually put her hand on his face and kissed him back. They pulled away.  
"I have been wanting to do that... For _such_ a long time," he breathed. Pam's eyes looked at first mournful, hard. But then they sparked up, a look of determination coming over her face. She grabbed Jim's collar and tugged him down to her height, pressing her lips into his. He shut his eyes; his heart fluttering like a bird.  
"And I... Have been wanting to do _that_ for such a long time," said Pam, her arms now slung around Jim's shoulders. He laughed. That cute Jim laugh--the one where his lip quirks up, and he almost jumps. The hands resting on her waist, though, were shaking. "I've wasted too much time, already. For once, I'm going to make a decision for myself! I am gonna get what I want!"  
"Wh-," but Pam was kissing him again. And kissing him _again_. Jim melted into her embrace, scooping her up in his arms, kissing her with everything he had. All but for his grin, which was smothering his face in reckless joy. Pam giggled, and he peppered her with kisses.  
"Jim, I-," Pam gasped. Jim pulled away, breathing like a sprinter, eyes wide. "Do... Do you want to go home? To your house?"  
He responded simply by kissing her again, lifting her up into the air.

...

Scurrying out of the building in breathless wonder, fingers entwined so tight it hurt a little, Jim led Pam around to the passenger side. As he opened her door, she kissed him again, almost pulling him down into the seat with her.  
"Wow, I'm really drunk," she said, tucking her legs into the car.  
"Are you drunk?" Jim asked, perplexed.  
"...No," Pam replied. They were silent for a moment, then Jim shook his head to clear it. Once he'd walked around to get in on his side, she asked, "Are you drunk?"  
"No. I'm- I'm not drunk at all," he said, but his pulsing vision and woozy state would have argued otherwise. He cleared his throat, nervously. He started the car, shifted the gear, and backed out of his parking spot. Once they'd pulled out into the street, Jim let his fingers drift over to hold Pam's hand, which clung to his tightly, as soon as they made contact.

...

"I'm home!" Jim called, peeking around his front door. Roommate nowhere to be seen, he opened the door, leading Pam in by the hand. He peered into the living room and found his buddy passed out, face-down, on the floor, under the coffee table. He was snoring softly. "Huh, I think we're good."  
Pam looked around coyly as she took off her shoes. _Okay, I'm getting what I want. It doesn't matter about anything or anybody else, this is what I want_. Right as Jim turned around, shrugging his bag off his shoulder, Pam took his face and kissed him. This wasn't like their earlier kiss. Kisses. This one was slow and sweet. It was gentle, and tender, and Jim's bag dropped to the floor, forgotten. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt so soft and warm that it reminded him of the kind of peace he felt hugging his favorite childhood stuffed puppy dog. But he could feel her heart beating under his hand, and he could feel her body rise and fall with her breath. She was flesh and blood and _real_. Jim bit the inside of his cheek, futilely trying to wake up.  
"Do you want to--"  
"Do you want to--" they said at the same time. They giggled a little, giddy, but hushed when a particularly loud snort erupted from the living room. Without another word, they dashed up the stairs, linked by their fingers. Once inside his room, Jim plopped down on the bed, bouncing a little, to turn on the lamp while Pam closed the door. She steadied herself for a moment, taking a long deep breath. Jim stood up and went to her.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Pam let out her breath.  
"Yeah," she smiled, dreamily, and Jim leaned down further until their lips were almost touching. He could feel the electric pulse around her dance with his, and a static spark jumped between them. They both leaned back, startled. Pam leaned back on the closed door and Jim chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling, where he always looked for answers. As per the usual, the ceiling held nothing in the way of solutions. Or directions. Just bumpy off-white ceiling-material. As always. "Hey, Jim."  
"Yeah," he said, distractedly, his eyes bouncing around the room like a ping-pong ball. Pam put her hands on either side of Jim's face and directed his gaze forward, but his eyes were trained on the floor.  
"Jim," she said, very seriously, and he finally looked up into her eyes. And he was starstruck. Pamela Morgan Beesly was here, in his bedroom. Her auburn hair was down and fluffed out, tangled a bit from Jim's fingers. Her face was flushed the prettiest shade of pink he'd ever seen. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, and her mascara on one side had run a little bit. She had never looked more radiant. He blew out a shaky breath.  
"Did you, um... Did you do something different?" he asked, grinning. Pam shook her hair out, causing a cascade of curls, then swept it all over one shoulder.  
"It's called, 'making decisions for myself'," she said with mock pompousness. Jim laughed. "I think it's a good look on me."  
"It is," said Jim, leaning in for a tender peck. "It is."  
Pam's heart skipped a beat. It was a good look for her. Turns out getting what you want feels good. She tangled her fingers into the short hairs on the back of his neck and twirled them, absentmindedly. She felt him shiver under her touch, so she did it again, and felt his goosebumps rise.  
"Hey," he complained amiably, making her giggle. He loved that sound. He loved to make her laugh. That was his favorite part of every day--to see how many times he could make her smile. Or put a twinkle in her eye. That spark was definitely present in Pam tonight; her pretty lips looked almost wicked, as she traced her bottom lip with her tongue. Subconsciously, Jim mirrored her actions. His mouth felt really dry all of a sudden. He swallowed what felt like an entire egg. He knew he was the one to kiss her, he was the instigator of this whole situation. And yet, he felt totally out of control. The room span around him, but she stayed overpoweringly solid. _Real. This is real_. He fell backwards onto his bed, tugging a tickled Pam down with him. She landed on his chest, fitting perfectly in his embrace. "Are you _sure_ we're not drunk?"  
"I don't know," Pam whispered into his lips. Their kiss this time was hot and heavy. As soon as she opened her mouth, he did the same, toying with the zipper on her dress. She reached behind to Jim's hand, and slowly, excruciatingly, guided him down. He'd taken off his tie as soon as he got home, but now with her zipper undone, he put his hands to use unbuttoning his shirt.  
She shrugged the straps off her shoulders, not separating their lips for a second. Jim rolled her over on the bed to free his arms and tossed his shirt to the floor, while Pam shimmied out of her dress. They took a moment apart, both breathing heavily, and he took a moment to take it all in.  
Pam was in matching lavender silk panties and bra, undecorated save for a simple tiny white bow in the center of each garment. Her breasts swelled up from her bra, the perfect curvature, sprinkled sparsely with the cutest freckles. Her beautiful hair was splayed out across his plain shirt-blue sheets, her curls reminding one of van Gogh--the way they twirled amber across the blue. Her face was flushed; her perfect lips parted; her pupils wide.  
"Christ, Pam. You're gorgeous," he said breathlessly. A single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and landed on Pam's chest.  
"And you..." she trailed off. Jim's blood was roiling under his skin. He was heaving like the ocean with every breath. The muscles under his skin were quivering with the exertion of holding himself up, looming over her. Pam snaked her hands around his waist, pulling him slowly, slowly lower. The look in his eyes got darker until their lips met, melding together like one. She moved her hands down to undo his belt buckle.  
"...Mmf," said Jim, pushing Pam up higher on the bed til her head was on the pillow. He kissed her harder, eliciting a few muffled squeaks of delight from the lovely girl who was pulling his pants down. She eased her hand into his boxers, and he stifled his moan into her neck. When she wrapped her hand around his base, she gave it a squeeze, and Jim bit her in the crook of her neck.  
Woah. Pam's heart skipped a beat, then resumed double-time. A small piece of skin was still caught between Jim's teeth,and his tongue nipped out to lap it, causing a new wave of heat to come over her. She moved the hand between his legs, and he kissed her all over her shoulder.  
Having been engaged for three years, and having had a boyfriend before she was ready for sex (nevermind that those were the same person), Pam had given a lot of handjobs. But, all of them were on the same penis. One which was of distinctively average size, if maybe a little wider. The warm flesh in her hand now, however, was of a different stature entirely. The distance from the body where it usually ended, Jim's kept going. For a while. She was a little intimidated, but the soft sounds coming from his mouth went right between her legs, and solidified her determination. He jerked his hips into her grip and she gasped.  
" _Pam_ ," breathed Jim, and wiggled out of her grasp to undress himself further. Pam got out of her dress and thought about tossing it to the floor, but instead folded it neatly. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, which Jim then tenderly removed to place on top of her dress. His warm hands cupped her breasts, pushing them up and together. He kneaded them pleasurably while kissing her, intermittently running his thumbs over her nipples, just grazing them. Each touch sent a jolt through her whole body. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders as Jim leant down to mouth at her soft skin, still white in the shape of her swimsuit tan. He kissed down lower on her abdomen, coming to rest between her legs. Quickly, she pulled her knees together as she saw where he was headed.  
"Wh-- well, I never... I've never had anybody do that to me before," she said, embarrassed. Instead of a disapproving reaction, Pam saw his eyes harden. The finger hooked in the side of her panties twitched, then slowly started dragging them down her leg.  
"Can I?" he asked fervently. A heartbeat. Pam sucked in her lip and nodded. Jim's mouth watered (and a tiny drop actually landed on her, but hopefully she would attribute that to sweat; he was sweating a _lot_ ) at the prospect of getting to do what he'd been masturbating to for ages. Using both hands he slid her cute purple panties off her hips and tossed them aside.  
"Eep!" yelped Pam as Jim threw her knees over his shoulders. He turned his head to the side and gently kissed the inside of her knee. Her unknowingly tense muscles relaxed under the ministrations of such a trusted man. He tilted his head to suck in a bit of skin just on the inside of her thigh, and she thought about how Roy touched her like it was a chore; a burden. Then Jim kissed up a little higher and her head cleared. In contrast to when they'd first kissed, she felt wide awake.  
"Haaaaaahh," he breathed directly on her clit, causing it to throb. Pam gulped. His tongue dipped down between her lips, parting them, and continued to hold her open with gentle thumbs. When he got to her opening he circled her with his tongue, and made a twisting motion inside, eliciting a gasp from the beautiful girl above him. He replaced his tongue with his long, slim forefinger, licking a stripe back up to her clit as he slid it in. She quivered around him.  
"Oh, woah, woah!" she yelped as he placed his lips around her little raised bump. Jim noted her genitals were the exact same rosy pink of her lips. Even in tint; the depth of color from outer to inner lips, the from outer to inner _lips_. Her pale face, now red, was gulping for air; quivering, trying to keep still. Pam noticed his pause and opened her eyes, lifting her head. She met the most passionate, deep gaze she'd seen. His bangs were soaked from sweat, bright pink blush high on his cheeks, and he looked determined. It looked just like he was kissing her, his face hallowed. She could feel the new stubble on the sides of his head scratching her sensitive inner thighs in the most erotic way. The little hairs rubbed against her each time he moved his mouth, drenching her with a new wave of heat. He added a second finger inside her, and continued to slide them in and out. Unintelligible babble bubbled out of her.  
"Huh?" Jim said, pausing all movement, causing her to squirm in denial. "What's up, Pam?"  
"I... You... Just-" Pam grabbed the hair on the scruff of his neck and pulled him up to eye level. "I want you inside me."  
Jim gulped, pupils dilating. He could hear his heartbeat bouncing around in his ears. He gave a shaky exhale, the taste of her on his breath.  
"I'm on the pill, so," Pam said.  
"I- I'm clean, so," Jim stuttered. Pam laughed, tossing her head back, her pretty hair tumbling over her shoulders. So rarely did she have her hair down; at the office, Michael made that pretty impossible. It'd been so long since her hair had been down, he was actually a little surprised by how long it was. "You're so beautiful."  
"Oh, well," Pam blushed, suddenly bashful. "Thank you."  
He leaned in and kissed her, then, his hot hand on her thigh. She danced her fingers up around his shoulders, clinging to him. She tilted her head to deepen their kiss, and Jim's mouth melted into hers. They kissed and kissed and suddenly they were horizontal, touching each other all over. He pressed her into the mattress, but Pam shoved him, and they rolled over. The way they landed, face-to-face, she could feel the tip of Jim's dick just barely prodding her in the perfect place. They could each see the shock in the other's eyes at their lining up so well. She kissed him once, then spread herself apart to slide down over him. She went down as far as she usually did, but wasn't even halfway on this one. She repositioned her hips, as he slid his hands up her sides, feeling her curves. She grunted a little in consternation.  
"Wh- what's up?" Jim tried to disguise the catch in his voice. Pam sighed.  
"I just... Well, I don't know if I can actually get it all in."  
"Th-that's o--fine," he said, moving his head. Pam shifted again, moving up a little, then down a little. Then again, but down a little more. Jim realized he was holding his breath and let it out slowly, blowing cool air, trying to stay calm. His hands continued running up and down her sides as she continued her minute movements. He took a gulp of air and naturally bucked up his hips while pushing her hips down.  
"Ah- OH!" Pam cried erotically, clutching his forearms. They were both still for a moment. Then, she wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
"Ah," said Jim, and grinned. He took another deep breath and did it again, more deliberately this time. Pam's cry sounded almost strangled in her throat; it was raw, unfiltered. If it was possible, he got even harder. She could have sworn she felt him grow inside of her.  
Pam furrowed her brow and leaned back slightly, moving her pelvis, trying to get the right angle. Jim swallowed the sounds he'd be making if he wasn't afraid. He grunted whenever her pubic bone would dig uncomfortably; she noticed and factored that into her movements. Then suddenly-  
"OH!" they both cried in unison, as Pam finally found that perfect spot and slid down the rest of the way. They made eye contact.  
"Whew," panted Pam. She felt full in a way she'd never experienced.  
"Yeah," agreed Jim. His breath grew shallow as she started, slowly, to gyrate around his base. It felt indescribable to be joined like this. She moaned a little, causing him to twitch inside her. Curious, Pam leaned back on her hands and looked down to see a bump protruding from her abdomen. She wiggled to see it move around under her flesh, and experimentally placed her hand over it, pressing gently. A gurgle erupted from Jim's throat, confirming her hypothesis. He got up on his elbows to see what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight of his dick poking through Pamela Beesly's body. He kept transfixed on her belly as she began to lift herself up and down. Each time she returned to him, he bulged through. He helped her raise up with his hands under her hips, moulding her soft ass between his fingers. He could feel it jiggle as they kept up a rhythm.  
"Oh, ooh, oh, uh," Pam started. "Nngh. I gotta-"  
She gave a couple little bounces more, then thrusted her hand between their bodies to rub that one spot. She gasped, heartbeat a-flutter, as her hips twisted around his dick uncontrollably. Jim felt her inner muscles spasm for a while, then clench, hard. She pulsed in waves, trying to gulp in air in between pants. Her eyelids drooped and she melted down into Jim's arms, guiding herself off of him. They both hissed as he slipped from her lips, to spring erect into the air. Pam nuzzled his neck, cuddling up to him. She turned so both her breasts were touching his bare chest.  
Jim squeezed his eyes shut and held that beautiful creature close with one arm; his other hand moving down to finish himself off, when Pam's hand got there first. He opened his eyes and looked down at what he'd only imagined before. Her hand was so soft; squeezing with just the right amount of pressure. He was still slick with her juices, and was slippery. All the more easy for her little fingers to slide while jerking. She found herself needing to move her elbow to stroke his full length--she'd used to only need twist her wrist. She gave him a few long strokes, added a little more pressure, and he came apart. Rope after rope of cum shot up his torso.  
"Pam," Jim whispered into the top of Pam's head, dick still pulsing, giving a last few twitches before it softened in her hand. She leaned over to pull out a bunch of tissues, using way more than she'd first thought would be necessary. Once he'd gotten himself cleaned off, he leaned over her and kissed her passionately. She languidly stroked his tongue with her own, causing him to ponder what it might be like to feel that on his cock, which throbbed weakly at the thought. They broke their kiss.  
"Hey," Pam smiled. Jim gave her his lopsided smile, and she grew more alert.  
"Hey," Jim whispered, touching his forehead to hers. She smiled, blinking her eyelashes at him, and pulled him down for another kiss. This time, she wasn't so passive; she kissed him with initiative. Their lips morphed together, tongues grappling. Pam made little noises of pleasure here and there, and soon felt something hard against her thigh. She chuckled somewhat nervously.  
"You okay to go again?" she asked.  
"If it's okay with you," Jim said in between kissed to her neck.  
"Y-yeah," she said, a little surprised. Roy typically wanted nothing to do with her after his own orgasm, even to the point of shoving her away sometimes. This kind of post-coitus intimacy was something she'd been missing. She cleared her throat. "Yeah, let's do it."  
"How do you want it?" asked Jim, after kissing her again. Again, she was met with the kind of compassion she was never shown, and again, she was surprised.  
"Um, maybe like, missionary? Like, with you on top," she said, bashfully. He leveled her gaze and nodded solemnly. Already partially on top of her, he pressed his body into hers, feeling her boob squash between them, completely soft but for one stiff, tiny nipple. It felt exquisite to have her against him. Jim had his uptenth "pinch-me-I'm-dreaming" moment of the night when Pam placed his hand on her other breast. He ran his thumb back and forth against her nipple, then used his forefinger to draw circles on and around it.  
Pam moaned and sighed with each brush of her nipple, each sound from her rippling up through Jim and right to his crotch. He got up and straddled her, holding onto both boobs. She wiggled her legs out of his pin and raised her knees, his thighs propping hers erotically wide apart. She blushed, and reached down to guide him inside. He leaned back on his ankles, and Pam's eyes bulged as his muscles rippled under his skin. She licked her lips as his eyebrows furrowed, his gorgeous mouth hanging slightly open in concentration.  
"Woah," said Pam, as his head went in. It felt different at this angle. With a member so large, it opened sex up to new possibilities. She swallowed dryly, and hooked her legs around his hips, gently pulling him in. Jim exhaled as he slowly went all the way in, making her toes curl and her back arch. Once fully sheathed, he stopped to look into her eyes, both faces flushed.  
"I love you," Jim whispered in wonder, and suddenly this all felt bigger than one night. This wasn't out of nowhere. They had been building up to this since the moment they met. And now, they were consummating it.  
"I love you, too," Pam answered, her hands on his cheeks. He leaned into her soft touch, then turned to kiss her hand.  
"Ready?" Jim asked softly. Pam nodded intently, her hands moving to his shoulders. "Okay."  
She gave a long breath out as he pulled himself so only the tip was inside, then slammed back in, causing Pam to loudly gasp. Jim would have paused again, but the nails digging into his shoulders and the ankles around his hips were telling him to keep going. He gave another powerful thrust, her gasp turning into an open-mouthed moan. He opened his eyes to watch her breathe; her head tilted back and neck exposed. He had to stop himself from thinking about what it would be like to slide down her throat. He placed his hand under her tailbone to get some leverage for the next thrust.  
"Oh yeah," Pam yelped. "Do that again."  
"This?" Jim repeated the motion, eliciting a strangled sound from the woman writhing beneath him. She twisted her hands into the bedsheet with pleasure, torso heaving. He reached up to grab the pillow from under Pam's head and wiggled it underneath her hips, propping her up to the perfect angle. He settled into a comfortable position on his elbows to strike up a rhythm. Once they established one, her breasts and lower belly shook up and down in unison. Jim watched her boobs jiggle to and fro hungrily, chewing on his lip, before leaning down to lathe his tongue against one. He kissed all over and under it, between her folds, before latching onto the nipple.  
"Oh, Jim!" Pam groaned, moving her arm to run her fingers through his hair. As he switched to the other side, he continued to flick and tease the first with his fingers. He repeated his worshiping of her breast, moving all around with his mouth. His occasional vocalizations sent vibrations all throughout her being.  
Pam was starting to see colors she'd never seen before; her breath turned erratic. Jim started kissing up her neck and massaging her breasts, pumping his pelvis progressively faster. Her hands were grappling everywhere--just short of flailing--grasping at anything they touched. He could feel the muscles in her legs spasm around him, and he moaned into her shoulder as he jerked into her. His hands moved to her waist to force her sporadic movements to his stride. Even his heartbeat in his ears couldn't drown out the sound of his girl's high-pitched whine of pleasure.  
For a moment, they were still. Jim's head on her chest; Jim's cum seeping out of her. The only thing keeping them apart was the sheen of sweat, now cooling gently. Pam took the pillow out from under herself--feeling a little more squirt out from her muscles tightening--and felt an aftershock ripple through her as she propped it under their heads. Meanwhile, Jim had crawled up beside her, turning off the lamp, and wrapped her up in his arms. Pam nested her head in the crook of his neck and pulled the sheet up to her waist, then rested her hand on his bare chest, running her fingers in his thin chest hair, and listened to him breathe.  
_I haven't felt this happy in a long, long time_ , they each thought separately, and snuggled closer in each other's embrace.


End file.
